LaPush, Washington
by Ally loves twilight
Summary: I loved louisiana, but now I have to move? To Washington? And whats up with Embry? I thought he hated me? Why will he talk to me now, and not 2 years ago? Embry imprints, Possably seth too. Summary sucks.


4 kids were playing basketball one after-noon in august. 3 were boys and 1 was a girl.

"Oh-she scores and the crowd goes wild!!! HA HAAAA!" said Amy.

"NO fair" cried Jacob and Quil. Embry just laughed.

"Don't be haten! I can't help being this cool!"

"Oh- whatever!" Cried Jacob.

"Good God its cold out here!" said Amy

"ITS AUGUST!" said Quil.

"SO.. It stays 80 till January in Louisiana!"

"Seriously? "Said embry, looking at her stunned!

"Yeah!"

"That sucks, I love the cold!"

"Well you as quir as a football bat!" and at that they all laughed, even embry. He and Amy had a special connection to where they always knew what the other was thinking and they had a special bond that could never be broken. At night, when they had a tough day, they would go to their secret tree house (that only the 2 of them new about) and sit on the roof and look at the stars and talk all night. They were even closer to one another than brother and sister. He helped her when her parents and brother went to war (the reason she moved in with her paw, she was to young!) and she helped him when his grandma died. They were inseparable.

Amy's phone vibrated, making her jump 6 feet, and everyone laughed harder. It was time to go to the bonfire. Everyone knew the stories by heart and they all loved hearing Jacobs dad tell the stories.

Jacob grabbed Embrys arm and pulled him back.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. What if she says no, then we would be all weird!"

"What If she says yes?"

"I don't know!"

The next week Embry wouldn't talk or look at anyone. When they would try to start a conversation he would ignore them.

At lunch the three of them sat together.

"Why won't he talk to us?"

"I don't know but he sure is hanging out with Sam a lot!"

"Maybe it's a gang!" suggested Jacob

"Maybe we did something wrong." Said Quil. Amy stayed quiet trough the whole discussion. When they asked her a question she would answer with 1 word. She was upset but would never bad talk Embry. He left the lunch room like he heard what they were saying, but he never looked at them. Next week Quil and Jacob did the same thing, and Amy was upset.

"How is she?" Asked Embry to Amy's paw, and one of the elders. Amy was at softball.

"It's like she died, she won't talk unless you ask her a question, and then she answers with 1 word. She is here, but it's like her soul isn't. She's real broken up." Said her paw, he loved her and hated seeing her like this.

"You know why I can't talk to her right?"

"Of course I do, but she doesn't. She is going to visit with one of her friends back in Louisiana. Maybe she will feel better then."

"How long will she be their?"

"2 years"

"What"

"They miss each other. She promised to graduate from LaPush, but she will go to college in Louisiana. She's already got a scholarship lined up. She is friends with everyone on the football team there so maybe she will get better soon."

"I hope so."

"Well, it's probably best if we don't talk about her anymore, she makes me to depressed."

"Alright son."

2 years later.

Embry looked out the window, bored. He wished he was running. Amy was going back to school in Washington, wishing she could stay in Louisiana, but she missed her paw. She arrived in class and introduced herself, and the teacher said "You may sit by Mr. Call. Embry, raise your hand." He obediently did so, without looking. She was mad she had to sit by him, still bitter he left her.

They didn't look at each other all hour, Embry, for not knowing who she was, but felt better that she was next to him for some reason, and she didn't look at him because she was mad. The bell rang and she tripped over his bag. She was ready for the impact, but it never came. Instead she felt large arms around here that were very warm. They felt so good, they reminded her of home, but she looked to see her savior, it was Embry. He automatically caught her, but didn't want to let go. He looked into her eyes and knew she was all he would ever think about again. She shrugged off his arms and his heart broke. She saw it and felt bad, but knew she shouldn't. She should hate him, He left her and her life got worse and worse. But she didn't. They stared at each other and he broke the silence after missing her, even though she was 2 feet away.

"Sorry about that"

"Its fine."

"Oh my gosh, I know you looked familiar, AMY!" He knew who she was anyway, but saw it as a chance to get another hug.

"I didn't know you were coming back!"

"Pfft, I was hoping for a super cool entrance. Maybe with streamers. Oh, and fireworks."

"You hate fireworks. And there's nothing stopping you."

"That's true. Okay, no fireworks. And actually, _you _are stopping me. See, you have me in this death grip, and we aren't moving, and people are starting to stare." I'd forgotten I was holding Amy; it was just so natural. I loosened my arms, and she jumped, landing delicately on the carpeted floor. I noticed I was about a foot taller than her, something that didn't escape her attention either.

She frowned up at me. "I do _not _remember giving you permission to be taller than me." She knew she should be mad at him, but she just couldn't stand it.

"'S not really something you get permission for, Shorty," I replied, ruffling her short hair.

"Ouch." She clutched her heart, feigning pain, as we began walking towards her next class (Which they didn't have together to Embrys dismay! Thought Em), chatting like they'd never been apart.

They didn't see each other all day and Amy was very happy but Embry wasn't going to let that happen. After school he was leaning against the door outside her class.

"Hay"

"Hello?!?!"

"So…I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

"Stuff. What about you?"

"I was hoping you and I could hang out,"

"Oh-um-sorry, I'm going hiking with friends. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, sure." Embry couldn't comprehend what happened. Had an imprint just rejected her soul mate. Ouch!

To his surprise she got into a hot black mustang convertible.

"I don't want to move" I yelled.

"You have to Amie; Your aunt needs someone to be with!" Mom said sweetly back.

My aunt recently lost her husband and I was supposed to stay with her, But she always works so I would be bored out of my mind. (My paw was on a missionary trip for a week.) She lives on a little Indian reservation in LaPush Washington, and I was from Louisiana. I enjoyed the heat and mom wanted me to spent the next 2 years in Washington. She knows Zoe works all the time and knows she doesn't need any help, she just wants what's best for me. She was going to move around with her new husband and wanted me to have a steady school and friends. I wanted to stay here with my friends. At least Lizzie was coming with me. We had been friends since forever, and always will be.

I hopped on my 4-Wheeler and grabbed Charlie (my black lab) and Left to go get Lizzie, in my car.

By the time we got to Topeka my car (Black corvette!)was a wreck. 2 laptops, candy wrappers, cell phones, and coffee cups were scattered all on the floor. We did a little shopping at the mall (Charlie was sleeping and it only took 30 min.) then headed on to the dog park. When he was tiered of fetch, we headed on.

We got to the house and no one was home. On the fridge there was a note:

Dear Amelia and Heather,

Sorry but I had to work late. You girls get the 3rd floor, Basement, and pool house. Nothing is in them though. Here is 5,000 dollars for each of you to spend on your rooms! I'll be home late so don't worry about me. There are frozen pizzas in the fridge and a few restaurants in town.

See you tomorrow (if your asleep!),

Aunt Zoe!

We went and looked around. The rooms were big! I saw the basement first and it had a big room, a smaller room, and a small bathroom. The big room had a big double door made of glass leading to the back yard pool house and pool. (Both indoors) I loved it! The pool house was cool as well! But up stairs, the possibilities were endless! And the attic. OMG! I was in love! Lizzie met me down stairs and we grabbed hands, jumped up and down, and screamed!

"This is going to be awesome!"

"I Know!"

"Okay… should we share or have individual spaces?"

"Maybe we could share some and have a room or two to ourselves?"

"Sounds good! I call the attic as my room!"

"You can have it! I call the third floor master!"

"Ok, I want the basement! You can have the entire third floor!"

"Cool! We can share the pool house!"

"Sweetness! Lets go shoping!"

We went shopping for the next 6 hours and Got a moving van. Now how were we going to get the stuff inside? Then 4 tall looking boys came out of their house playing Frisbee. I automatically knew who they were. It was Quill, Embry, and Jacob. I had been best friends with them when I stayed with aunt Zoe before. We _were_ like butter on popcorn. Then they stopped talking to me and looking at me one by one and I had no more friends. They hated me. That's when I adopted Charlie and moved back in with my folks. They ripped my heart out and I was never the same, Like a broken piece of glass. Lizzie helped fill the gap and so did Charlie, but I was never completely healed. Aunt Zoe hasn't always lived here in fact she moved here just a week ago for us. The other house reminded her to much of Uncle Tom (die of a heart attack last month!). I missed him to. She used to live right next to Jacob. His dad Billy told the best stories in the world and I missed him so much. So did Zoe.

We started to unpack and the boys spotted us. My heart sank. Embry saw us first and was talking to his friends for a while and pointing to us. He never took his eyes off me. They came over laughing and playing and Embry stared a hole threw me. Like a blind man seeing for the first time. Lizzie didn't know about my experiences with them and automatically was polite. I refused to look at them so I kept labeling boxes.

"Hay! You girls movin into the McKesson place?" Asked Jake

"Yeah, Kinda, Her Aunt lives here so we are just moving in with her." Said heather politely as she could. Jake looked confused. He knew I was the only young family of Zoes and eyed me suspiciously. I looked up at him and his face lit up. He Gave me a bone crushing hug and said:

"How ya been girl! Your so grown up!"

"I…Cant….Breath!" Embry came over and grabbed Jake by the shoulder made a sound similar to a growl.

"You two know each other?" Asked Lizzie, Genially interested.

"Yeah we know each other." I said almost bitterly. Jake didn't notice.

"You feel awful hot. You sick?" I asked. He felt like he was leaning on a stove but I secretly wanted him to hug me again. Not because I liked him but because it was freezing and I missed home.

"I cant help looking this good! You need help with those?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, Thad be great!" Said Heather without hesitation. She was so lazy. We put on some music and started unloading. They all danced like nimrods and had a long conversation. I didn't bother with it. Embry still stared a hole through me. Every time I said "What?" he looked away deep in thought. He was so weird, but somehow cute, What? I hated him, He broke my heart. I didn't have another thought like that again. He kept trying to make a conversation start with me but I would ward him off with one word answers and walk out of the room. He seemed truly hurt and I felt bad but then thought of what he did to me and the guilt was gone. I wanted him to know, I wasn't interested in a new friendship.

Of course, Lizzie invited them for dinner. I made chicken and dumplings and sweet tea. When I cook, I make enough for an army. Before we sat down, she pulled me aside.

"Jake says Embry is really broken up about whatever happened between you two… Please forgive him and give him another chance!" That's my friend. Never wants anyone unhappy. That's what attracted her to me I guess.

"I cant forgive him for what he did Lizzie. He didn't even tell me why he hated me!" I felt a tear go down my cheek. I never cry in front of people. Not even at my grams funeral. She saw it and gasped.

"Do you want me to get them to leave?"

"No, I'll survive. I'll be civil…I promise." That's my thing. I like to feed people, she likes to help people. We are going to open a restraint someday. I'm one of the best chiefs in Louisiana. Not to brag or anything. And although I have a butt load of southern hospitality, she can make a room filled with people love her to death in 5 sec.

I actually got in a conversation with them about dirt bike accidents. We were having a good time then the food was ready. We sat down and they took a bite and looked like they were in shock. They looked at each other then wolfed (No pun intended!) down the food at in-human speed. When they were done they all grabbed their plates and started licking them. Mesmerized.

"Want more?"

"YES!" They said in unisons. I grabbed the pot and brought it over. They gobbled it all down within 1 min. and I was surprised. The amount I made could have feed everyone for a week, but was gone just like that.

They pelted me with thank yous' and Compliments.

"Yall still hungry?"

"Not an Inch of room left! I Haven't eaten that well in forever!" Quil said.

"So I guess ya'll don't want dessert?" They all perked up from their starching and said yes in harmony. I brought out the pralines and they were gone in a flash.

We walked them out of the house and We said our goodbyes.

"Well theirs a bonfire tomorrow night if _ya'll_ want to go?" Said Jake and the others laughed. Jake was making fun of me! Quill snickered and Embry just smiled. Lizzie laughed. She was a Yankee to.

"_Wed love to_" Mocked Lizzie in a fake southern bell accent. They were all in hysterics except Embry who just smiled. He hadn't taken his eyes off me all night like I was going to get hurt of something. I looked at them sourly. I didn't like people making fun of my accent. I said goodbye to Jake and Quil, giving them half hugs. Then Embry pulled me in for a full front hug and tucked my head under his chin. I tried to get away but he didn't notice. He whispered into my hair.

"Your accent is cute, don't listen to them!" Then he kissed my forehead and left. Jacob and Quill oooed at each other and Lizzie invited them all for breakfast and a movie tomorrow. I watched Embry disappear into the darkness wondering what happened. Did he like me? I thought he hated me?

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was Embry's warm lips on my head. And the way all my problems went away when I was in his arms. I looked out my window and saw something moving in the trees. It was a wolf. He saw me and made eye contacted. He didn't move. He looked almost like…..I was interrupted by an ear splitting howl. He ran at the sound of that. Must be his leader. I've heard of wolfs in packs.

The next morning I woke up at three and went on a jog through the woods. I saw some other hikers talking but they were talking too fast. I could hear them say "reeks" and then something about a "quick meal" but that was it. The man leaped towards me. It was like being run over by a car. I hurt so bad! My legs were cut up from the roots and felt cold marble. His teeth were close to my neck then I realized he was a psycho cannibal and I was his dinner. Then out of know where a wolf pounced on him ripping him and the other into a billion pieces but ultra super fast. I knew I was next. But he did something unexpected. He gave me a pleading look and rubbed his head against mine. I was somehow relaxed but I was terrified at the same time. Then he saw me scarred and ran off after whining much like a dog. I sat for at least 10 min. then Embry came running up to me, without a shirt. He looked worried and I knew he would keep me safe, no mater how much he hated me. He grabbed me into his arms bride style and I fell unconscious.

I woke up and was so incredibly un-comfortable. My scares hurt. The only thing nice was the temp. I looked over and found the source of the heat. Embry was kneeling over me his hands holding mine and he looked like he hadn't slept days. He was watching every move I made and once he saw me awake, he looked at ease and hugged me tightly. I was uncomfortable so I pried him off of me. Getting off the bed I said

"I think I'll go make breakfast." He looked worried and slightly upset. I started to walk down the hall and I felt warm hands wrap around my waist.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Embry

"Do what?" I asked as I turned around

"Avoid me?"

"Let go of me! I have to make breakfast." Embry looked beyond hurt. I backtracked.

"Thank you, Embry, for finding me." He looked a little better, but not much.

"No problem, Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. " I turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen, Embry, right on my heals. He sat at the bar and watched my every move. I made grits, eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

"Looks good." Said Lizzie, walking into the living room wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me when she thought he wasn't looking. She was dressed for the day.

"Thanks, let's hope it tastes the same." I said, chuckling. I punched her, but knew Embry was always looking.

"Oh, Hi Embry! What are you doing here so early?" said Lizzie, who pretended to spot Embry just as he was about to ask me more questions.

"I went out for a run this mornin', was attacked by some weird hikers, and a large wolf saved me and ran away! It was insane!" I said before Embry had time to speak. She stared at me like I grew another head.

"No kidn'?" Asked Lizzie, without a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course I'm not kidding! It scarred the mess outta me! I was stunned laying on the ground for a while, then Embry found me, and I passed out!" Embry was beside me in a flash.

"I thought you said you were okay." He said worried, and very angry.

"I am now, I guess." I looked around Embry "You should have seen the size of this wolf! It was friken 8 feet tall!"

Embry chuckled, but still kept his serious expression. Didn't he know I hated to be laughed at!

"They are-" He was cut off by Lizzie walking into the kitchen with us.

"They went to the bonfire a few min. ago. You wanna go?" asked Lizzie.

"Id love too, Ill go get my keys." I said, to avoid another uncomfortable situation with Embry.

"Ill wait in the car." said Lizzie. I made a to go plate for me and Embry, and we left.

We had a silent ride their. He was still mad I dodged him and I felt bad for him but wasn't sorry.

The bonfire was just like when I was a kid, Billy was telling the stories and Lizzie and I were truly intrigued. I was cold and Embry noticed. He slipped his arm around me and before I knew it I was in his lap. I was going to protest but he was so warm and I didn't have the energy. It was like all my systems shut down. I must have fallen asleep because When I woke up Embry was rocking me in a rocking chair and stroking my hair. It was 2:00 am. I was so comfortable that I never wanted to move. But he sensed that I was awake and started to talk.

"I know why you left all those years ago. It was me wasn't it?" I felt his sadness and almost started to cry. I could only nod. He stiffened, then started to shake. Shake violently. We sat in silence for 10 min and he started to calm down. I dug my head deeper into his chest. He tightened his grip on me.

"I…Will never….leave you again." He stuttered out of gritted teeth. He sounded very angry, not at me but at himself. I heard something like "if only id known." but I didn't quite catch it. I Didn't say anything, and he continued.

"Do…You hate me?" He managed to choke out. I still kept my silence. He began to shake again.

"I was 8 Embry, yall were my only friends. I felt so alone." I said on the verge of tears. I turned my head into his chest. It was so warm. He was still shaking. He stopped rocking and made me look at him, with his large hands grasping my chin.

"I will never leave you again." And He leaned in to kiss me. I leaned back and he grabbed the back of my neck.

"Please don't fight me." And he kissed me. And I kissed back. As soon as he was satisfied we stopped and I hugged him and he didn't let go of me. He laid me down on the bed and told me to meet him in the clearing tomorrow. I sat up and he pushed me down. He sat on the floor and waited for me to fall asleep. I gave up and eventually dozed off, wishing he had his arms around me.


End file.
